Isabella Marie
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Bella is pregnant with Edwards child at the beging of their last year of school. what will happen when some unexpected things are dumped on them?


**Summery: Bella is pregnant with Edwards child. Edwards parents don't want him anymore. Charlie and Renee are divorced. Charlie remarried Sue Clearwater and Renee remarried to Phil and then later Billy Black. She is now pregnant and just moved in to a new house. Her knew neighbor is no one other than her ex-husband Charlie Swan.**

**By the way i don't own anything.**

_

* * *

_

_Monday September 10, 2007_

_Monday, foggy out side right now. My brother and sister our in their rooms hiding from our dad. my parents are divorced. My mom however lives next door with her new husband and step son. I have two step siblings living in this house alone right now. That totals up to be five siblings soon to be six once my mom has her baby. Not to mention the two step kids og my mom's that are off at collage right now. So my life might seem hectic but it's really a great life._

* * *

Never mind, my life sucks! "Family therapy! There is no way I'm going!" I screamed. "Bella the younger ones need an example to follow and you are it." Charlie tried to convice me to go. "Let them follow Leah's example!" I throw my arms down and stomped of to look out a window. "Leah is off at collage, you know she isn't going to be their." "Fine I'll go, but I'm not telling Emmett about mom!" i stomped off to the van and got in the back.

We all were sitting in the office of the therapist. I'm only seventeen years old, why would i need therapy? They should try it out on Alice who is twelve or maybe Emmett who is five. Seth is only four, he should get a break on this like I should!

"So how do you feel about Renee being pregnant with your best friend Billy Black's child?" The therapist asked my father. billy has always been family. him and his three children were always at our house until the older two girls moved away to collage. After mom and dad broke up she remarried a man named Phil, then a year later remarried to Billy black. now she is pregnant with his child. "wait. i thought it was Bella who was pregnant!" Emmett yelled out.

Oh I'm going to kill that jerk! "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled leaping out of my chair. Emmett leaned away from me as Charlie grabbed me and put me back into my seat. "well if you didn't want me to know you shouldn't have left it in the trashcan in the bathroom." Emmett smiled at me. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk this out." was the therapist parting line.

* * *

_Tuesday September 11, 2007_

_So Charlie hasn't killed me. that's a good thing. I think. i don't know what I'm going to do!_

* * *

Three knocks interrupted me writing down how i was feeling that day. Charlie came walking into my room. "Bella you need to tell him." He would not come any farther than the door. "I will dad. When the time is right, I will tell him." "I hate to tell you Bells, but the time is never going to be right." His arms were crossed over his chest, but he sounded sympathetic. He didn't move from his spot at my doorway. "Dad what else do you have on your mind?" "Bells I don't know much about this stuff; maybe you should move in with your mother." That was what this was all about. "No. Sue knows more about this than mom. I'm staying here!" Neither of us said another word.

* * *

_Wednesday September 12, 2007_

_So I have told Edward at school today. He freaked out at me. Not the response I was hoping for, but the response I knew i would get from the baseball team's M.V.P. Edward Cullen. goodbye baseball for him, and goodbye drill team for me._

* * *

Me and Edward walked in the door hand in hand. i herd him take a big gulp. He seemed more scared then me. Dad was sitting in the arm reading the paper. Sue was in the kitchen, by the smell of it she is making lasagna. Charlie leaped out of the chair when he saw Edward there. it didn't take long for him to get in his face. "You get out of my house right now!" Charlie was pointing to the locked door right behind me. Edward shock his head 'no' and re-grabbed my hand. "How could this have happened? We had 'the talk'." Charlie was sitting down his head buried in his hands. "Well... that was our only time and we must have counted wrong." I stumbled for a good excuse. "Oh, that makes everything better! How could you be so stupid Bella?" Both me and Edward flinched away from his angry words.

Charlie saw we were just as scared as him. He made it p to us by changing the subject. "Edward do your folks know?" "I haven't told them yet. I don't have to tell them, do I?" Edward could not hide the worry dripping from each word. "Edward, son, it would be best if you go do it now."

* * *

_Wednesday September 12, 2007_

_I'm up in my room right now wondering how Edward is doing with his parents, and hoping to god that Charlie didn't scare him off that would be the last thing I need, to raise a child all by myself. I don't know the first thing about babies. It would be easier if the just randomly showed up one day about the same age as Seth or Emmett._

* * *

That's when i herd the noise of rocks being tossed at my bedroom window. I crawled off my bed and went over to the window to open it. Edward was standing down there by a ladder. He quickly made his way up into my room. We both went back over to sit on my bed. "Bella they kicked me out and said that if I want to 'ruin my life' with having a baby than they wish me 'good luck' but they will o longer be apart of my life, let alone the baby's." "That's terrible Edward. I bet I know something that could cheer you up." I leaned in to kiss him. to my surprise he did not push me away but made it deeper.

That's when Charlie came barging in. "What the hell is he doing up here in your room?!?" Charlie's face was purple with fury. "Please Mr. Swan my parents kicked me out after hearing that I got Bella pregnant and i had no where else to go." "Well I'm hoping that your planing on doing something about this Edward." "In fact I am." Edward said stepping in front of me and getting down on one knee. "Oh no not the knee." Charlie was shacking his head in disbelief. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" That's when the tears came from my betraying eyes. "Yes, Yes Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I will marry you!" I was jumping up and down, Edward stood up and I jumped into his arms.

* * *

_Friday September 14, 2007_

_Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Dum dum dum da dum..._

* * *

"I do." Those were the most perfect words that I have ever herd. not only were they coming from the most perfect lips of the world that belonged to the most perfect man standing in front of me in my dad's living room, but just because hey came from my Edward. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? to have and to hold in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" "I do." i knew there were tears on my face. i could feel them. They gave everything away. "You may now kiss your bride." Edward leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I looked over towards my mom. I could tell she was happy for me, but still upset that I didn't wear her wedding dress. i didn't want to wear a wedding dress that has been through two non working marriages. i would like to try to make mine last. "Everyone gather together, family photo." Wait. Who ordered the photographer? Oh well. let them get their picture of a happy family. for now at least.

* * *

**Please review! i have a good feeling about this one. I will post all the funny, weird, or extremely good reviews in my next chapter.**


End file.
